Don't wanna be torn
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On a mission Naru is lost to team 7, she wakes up to Itachi and he takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, when he finds out who she is, he tries to take her back, But Naru isn't sure if she is ready to face the demons of her past,she is torn between her old and new life. KakaNaru,lite ItaNaru,lit SasuSaku M full sum/warning/etc. inside ON HAITUS sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present.**_

_**Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!**_

_**Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one...**_

_**What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara!  
**__** No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke)  
Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier.  
The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku.  
The first chapter is the hook, its actually a later chapter but I did it for you all to get interested, the next chapter will be a time jump backwards of what led up to this chapter! anyway that should be it! On with the story ==================**_

* * *

Team 7 was on their way back from a mission in the land of bird. They were traveling quickly through the rain village. It was pouring down rain, they traveled through the trees.

Naru jumped along with Kakashi followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

Naru sniffed a little and stopped. Kakashi stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Naru?"he said, she sniffed, her nose twitched a little, she glanced at him.

"Five men. On the left. Non ninja."she muttered, her hand went to her kunai pouch and pulled one out and twirled it a little. The others grabbed their own weapons and got ready.

"Team 7 get ready."Kakashi said. The men jumped at them and yelled, Kakashi took two of them, Sakura moved back a little and one followed, Sasuke got one and Naru got one.

Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and fried his guy, he heard Sakura yell, he seen her backed up against a tree, he ran over and helped her.

Kakashi kept keeping his eye on Naru, she was still hurt and slightly sick. She took off running slipping a few times in the mud, she made a sharp right. They both ran on an old wooden rope bridge. She started to fight her opponent. She growled and blocked his swing, he kicked her leg out, she yelped and fell back. He smirked and brought his sword down, she yelped loudly when it pierced her shoulder. She gripped the sword, cutting her hands up and shoved it back hitting the guy in the nose, breaking it, he yelled and stumbled back in pain, his sword hit the rope and sliced one making the bridge tip and twist a little, Naru held the piece of wood tighter, she looked at her shoulder, it was bleeding badly, and her ankle was throbbing again.

_Maybe running on an old bridge in the rain was a bad idea._

**Ya think!** Kyuubi snarled in her mind. She rolled her eyes, then gasped and rolled over a little, when the man swung again and knocked on a few planks, the rope started to break a little.

Kakashi quickly finished his first opponent, and seen the second running towards the bridge, he growled Sasuke and Sakura headed there after him. Kakashi jumped down in front of him right before he reached the bridge.

"You are fighting me!"he snarled, the man chuckled and launched, Kakashi blocked him a little. The other piece of rope snapped, the and bridge tipped and turned over, Naru yelled and held on the man fell and grabbed her hurt ankle. She grimaced in pain, his grip tight on her ankle, she whimpered a little. She seen her team right there, the man fighting Kakashi was good, the man holding her ankle tugged a little and the rope shook. Naru growled and seen the top rope snap, she looked and seen now the bridge was only being held by one rope. The man tightened his hold and she felt her ankle snap, she yelled out and lifted her other leg and kicked him, he yelled when her foot connected with his nose, he let go and fell he hit the rock and hit the water dead. The man stopped fighting Kakashi and looked Naru, he growled and tossed Kakashi backwards.

"You bitch that was my brother!"he snarled and lifted his sword.

It seemed like slow motion to Kakashi as he threw his kunai and it hit the man in the head killing him the same time his sword hit the rope and it snapped, Kakashi lunged and missed the ropes as Naru fell screaming into the fast moving river below.

"NARU!"he yelled he gasped and watched the water, his heart slamming against his chest, to the point he felt like it was going to bust out. Suddenly she came up gasping for breath and trying to kick and swim against the fast current.

"Naru try to grab on to something!"he yelled he jumped up and took off running down the side of the river, he seen her get pulled back down.

She tried to kick up but her backpack and her clothes with all of her weapons was pulling her down, her arm and foot screamed in pain at being used. She got up a little and she hit something hard, she grunted and seen a rock she lunged and grabbed it and coughed.

"I'm coming Naru hang on!"she heard but couldn't tell who it was. She held on and was pulled a little by the current. She held on tight a huge wave came up and went over her, she started to slid back but she held on tight enough.

Kakashi ran fast, he seen a small path, Sasuke got some rope out, he took the end and slid down the path getting covered in mud.

Another huge wave slammed into Naru, something hit her head and she lost consciousness and slid back, the current carrying her body and tossing it all around as it rougher. Kakashi was down at the end, he held the rope and Sasuke and Sakura stood on the other end. He seen Naru floating towards him, he reached out and grabbed her hand, he pulled back a little, Sasuke and Sakura pulled as well, he growled and pulled hard panting. Her hand slipped a little and he grabbed her jacket sleeve, he tugged hard, but couldn't get her free, his foot slipped in the mud and he fell back, the sleeve ripping in his hand, and her body kept moving down. He gasped and got up panting, he got back up the trail now completely covered from head to toe in mud. He ran and almost along her body, he looked ahead and seen something that made his heart almost stop. At the end was a huge waterfall, her body moved closer to the end, he added chakra to his feet and moved faster. Her body reached it and went over.

"NARU!"he screamed, he stopped for a second panting and shaking.

_No not another one please kami please!_

"Sensei?"Sakura said it snapped him out of it and he took off running again, he reached the end and looked the river was still moving fast, he couldn't see anything. He panted and slid down the side of the cliff, he fell then hit the ground and groaned, his hand and arm throbbed in pain. He got up slowly and ran to the water, he panted hard and looked around, he could see some orange, he slipped in the water came up to his waist he moved over to the area and bent down farther in the water and pulled it up,but it was only a chunk of her jacket, with blood on it. He shook and stared at it, his eyes watering a little, he seen something shining, he moved over slowly and bent down and he couldn't get it, he dove a little and held his breath, he picked it up and came up it was her hatai-ate, he looked at it, he panted a little a few tears ran down his cheek and hit the metal, he sniffled and shook. He moved forward a little the water pushing against him, he kept chakra in his feet keeping them somewhat stable, he looked around he lifted his sharingan and tried to see but the river just stretched on and on. He stood there for a few minutes, he flared his chakra trying to maybe pick up her's. But there was nothing. He stood there he panted a little, he shook.

"Sensei?"Sakura's voice said, they stood on the bank closer to him, he sighed and walked over to the bank, he slipped and fell under, he came back up and gasped, he blinked he hit his head a little, he got on the bank he pulled his hatai-ate off and checked for blood but there was none, he sat there for a few minutes.

"What do we do?"Sasuke asked.

"We... .we.-...we go home and report it."he said and hung his head a little.

"Shouldn't we at least try to look for her?"Sasuke asked.

"No. we have to report it."he said he stood on shaky legs.

"Can't you use your dogs or something?"Sasuke said upset.

"No. its raining. She is in the water. There is no scent."he said, they sighed.

"The sooner we get back the sooner we can hunt for her."he said, they sighed and took off, Kakashi put her jacket sleeve and hatai-ate in his pocket. He sighed and they took off to leaf.

They arrived a day later, all tired and dirty. They walked in and headed to Tsunade's office. She had just been named the fifth hokage almost two months ago. They knocked.

"Enter."she said, they walked in Jiriaya and Shizune stood there, they looked at them.

"What happened?"she asked.

"We...we... we were attacked on the way home."Kakashi said.

"You all look like hell...what's wrong?"she asked.

"We were attacked and...we l...lost Naru."Kakashi said looking down.

"What?"all three said at once.

"We were attacked and she led her guy away and on a bridge the ropes were broken by him and just being old … I... I. guess. There was only one more rope and she kicked the guy she had been fighting and he fell into the river and his brother sliced the last rope just as I hit him with the kunai...she fell and was hit in the head a little bit down and lost consciousness. And she...she...w...went over a waterfall..."he said he shook in sadness, fighting hard as he could not to break down crying right there in the office.

"The only thing I found was a piece...of her jacket and her hatai-ate."he said and pulled them out. He gulped a little holding down the vomit in his throat.

"You couldn't track her?"Shizune asked through tears.

"No. it was raining and I tried with my sharingan and my chakra but there was nothing. We couldn't of used my dogs because there would have been no scent... I... I..."he couldn't finished the sentence. He shook hard and gripped her hatai-ate tighter.

"Alright...go to the hospital if you are hurt...but get some rest."Tsunade said slowly, fighting tears as well. They nodded and walked out.

"Oh my gaki."Tsunade said and cried.

_**~o0o~**_

Naru opened her eyes and groaned her voice was raspy, she coughed hard, she was on a bed, the room was dim but bright enough to see. She seen a fuzzy face looking at her she blinked a few times then groaned, she closed her eyes and looked again, a man stood over her, he had black silky hair and his skin was kinda of pale and he had dark eyes. He looked at her.

"You alright?"he asked, she sat up and slowly, whimpering when she used her arm, she looked and saw it was bandaged up, so was her foot, and she felt a bandage on her forehead, she finally sat up, she was in a baggy shirt on a bed.

"Are you alright?"the man said again, he sat on the bed next to her.

"I think so."she rasped.

"If funny how important you are and yet I found you like that."he mumbled a little.

"What?...what are you talking about?"she said. She slid away a little but froze when pain shot through her body.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"What is your name?"he said looking at her.  
"Ugh... um...N..."she closed her eyes tight. "Naru...am I right?"she asked looking at him.

"Yes."he nodded. "Do you know who I am?"he asked.

"No..."she said quietly.

"My name is Itachi."

"Itachi?"she said and tilted her head a little.

"Yes. And you don't have to worry about anything else. I am here and my friends and I will take good care of you. Train you to become an excellent ninja."he smirked a little.

"Okay Itachi-san." she smiled at him.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please. Its the next new one from the whole time I had no computer! So review! Its like my 5th or 6th story I lost count! ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: _  
_Good Akatsuki except Madara! _  
_No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke) _  
_Sarutobi is dead but from age! _  
_Tsunade hokage earlier. _  
_The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku. The first chapter is the hook, its actually a later chapter but I did it for you all to get interested, the next chapter will be a time jump backwards of what led up to this chapter! anyway that should be it!_  
_ On with the story ==================_  
_**Character Ages (They are not the exact ages but... its Fanfiction.)**_  
_**Naru: 13 **_  
_**Sasuke: 13 **_  
_**Sakura: 13 **_  
_**Kakashi:24**_  
_**Itachi: 18**_

Remember what I said this is a time jump _backwards!_ that will lead up to the chapter before this and kinda set the plot and problems.

* * *

"Alright Kakashi was there any problems?"Tsunade asked, Kakashi stood in front of her, he was a little bandaged up.

"No it was fine."

"Alright I am giving you a few days off."she said. He nodded. "Dismissed."she said, he sighed and walked to the door and walked out, hissing a little in pain.

_I want to just get home and relax._ He whined in his mind. He got to the end of the stairs and to the door, he went to open it but the door opened quickly and a yellow and orange blue slammed into him, he groaned and held his ribs, he groaned, Naru stumbled back and gasped.

"Oh sensei! I am so sorry! I didn't mean it I am sorry."she said and looked at him, he straightened and took a breath in he held his ribs a little.

"Its okay Naru. What are you doing?"he asked.

"Nothing. How was your mission?"

"Fine. Why are you running?"

"Because I like to run."she said.

He looked at her, she smiled a little and scratched the back of her head.

"Did you go to practice while I was gone?"he asked.

"... Yeah."she said smiling.  
"So no."he said.

"No. I said yes."

"Naru."he looked at her she fidgeted under the strong gaze.  
"Okay okay fine I didn't."she said looked away.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, she snorted a little.

"Are you going to have practice tomorrow?"she asked.

"Maybe. I will send you a note if I do."he said she nodded a little and blushed. He smiled and walked away. She smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Baa-chan!"she barged in.

"Yes Naru?"she said.

"Is there anything to do? I am bored!"she whined a little and sat down in the chair.

"No. there is no missions."she said leaning back in her chair.

"Ugh!"she whined and hung her head.

"Did you see Kakashi is back?"  
"Yeah. I ran into him...literally."she smiled.

"Nice one."

"Yeah."Naru nodded and stood up and sighed."Well I guess I am leaving. See ya baa-chan."Naru said and waved and walked out.

She got to the door and a root agent dropped in front of her.

"Naru. Danzo needs to speak with you."he said and ushered Naru back up and to the office. She walked in and stood there.

"Naru. I have been working on some things and I got this special scroll, it will increase you chakra and help you with your jutsu's."he said. He held out a red scroll.

"But I don't need an increase in chakra."  
"Just take it!"he snarled she looked at him.

"Why are you giving me this now?"  
"Because of a group called the akatsuki. They are a group of people who hunt people like you."  
"What do you mean people like me?"she said.

"Biju's. Tailed beast hosts."

"So what?"

"They are coming closer to here, and it will help... you."he said smirking a little.

"Whatever."  
"Keep it in contact with you skin for five minutes."  
"That's it?"she said.

"Yes now get out! And don't mention this at all."he snapped.

"Alright."she said, she was pushed out and she walked away.

She went home and threw the scroll in her drawer and laid down and fell asleep.

~o0o~

Naru opened her eyes to a weird noise coming from her front door. She got up slowly and walked out she opened the door, Pakkun looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Naru. Note from Kakashi."he said she growled and bent down, she pulled the note up and shut the door, she heard a grumble and a poof.

She opened the note.

_Naru,_

_team training 10am._

_Training ground 3_

_Show up!~K -sensei._

Naru snarled and crumpled it up and sighed, she seen it was almost 9am she went to bed and fell asleep again. She woke up 45 minutes later, she hissed and jumped up, she started to get ready. She glanced at the clock then sighed it was already after 10.

_oh well I'm gonna get in trouble anyway._ She sighed and finished getting ready. By time she left and was on her way to the training grounds it was almost 10:30am. She bit into her energy bar and sighed. She got there and sneaked around, Sasuke and Sakura stood there waiting.

"Rushed for nothing. He isn't even here yet."she mumbled.

"Ahem."she froze and slowly looked up and smiled a little at her glaring sensei.

"Where have you been?"he asked.

"I...-...home."she said and hung her head.

"Why?"he took a step towards her and she backed up quickly, he walked out following her.

"Well Naru since you decided to be-"

"Who cares you're late!"she snarled.

"Correction, I was here on time. I was looking for you."he said, he crossed his arms over his chest, she hung her head a little, he looked at her, smiling a little under the mask.

"I _was_ going to have you and Sasuke spar...but I think you and I will spar while Sasuke and Sakura spar."he said, Naru looked up about to say something but snapped her mouth shut quickly.

"Yes sensei."she said.

"Alright start."he said, Sasuke and Sakura moved away from them and started to work a little. Kakashi trained with Naru in taijutsu. They trained for a few hours, when they took a break finally it was 3pm. Sasuke and Sakura came up, Naru fell back covered in dirt and sweat. She laid there panting and coughing hard. Kakashi stood there shaking his head.

"Alright. Go home."he said.

"Is there training tomorrow?"Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Probably not."he said.

"Bye sensei...Naru."Sakura said and ran after Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. Naru groaned and sat up slowly. She groaned, Kakashi walked over and crouched down.

"You alright?"he asked. She didn't answer him just turned her head away.

"Come on Naru I am sorry."  
she got up slowly and whined a little, she walked away, Kakashi stayed in place watching her.

_I didn't mean to get her that bad._

She whimpered and tipped forward when pain shot up her legs. She gasped but was caught in arms and her face pressed into a hard chest. She sighed and blinked, she looked up at Kakashi, he smirked a little and lifted her up and carried her bridal style and walked to her apartment.

He walked in and set her in her bed, she sighed and sat there, not looking at him.

"You alright? Seriously Naru."he said. "I didn't mean to be so hard on you."he said.

"Yes you did! You did to get back at me."she pouted.

"Yeah I did a little."he chuckled, she scoffed and threw a pillow in his face, he laughed and tossed it back. "Seriously are you hurt?"he asked.

"No I am fine."she said.

"You need some medication or anything?"he asked.

"No."she shrugged.

"Well I don't think there will be training. You and I both need the rest."he said he leaned over and kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"See ya later."he said and disappeared, Naru sat there blushing hard.

_Okay …...that was...nice..._

**pathetic. **

_Shove it!_

Naru woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, she seen it was a little after 10am.

She got up with a sigh and changed her clothes, she ate some breakfast and sat there for a while.

_What to do...what to do..._ she sighed and thought. _I should work on my new rasengan...ah it beats staying home with the chance of **him** showing up._

She got up and grabbed her weapon pouch and walked out. She ran to the training grounds and stood there, she threw her pouch down and fell back and sighed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"a voice said she opened her eyes and blinked she looked up and seen Kakashi looking down at her.

"Hi ya sensei."she said and jumped up to the branch to the side below him.

"Hey there."he smiled from his book. "What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Nothing. Just planning on training a little on my new jutsu. What are you doing?"she asked.

"Reading, relaxing."he said waving his book a little. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah. Kyuubi remember."she rolled her eyes, he smiled.

"Well I will leave you alone."she said and jumped down, she stretched a little.

"You don't have to leave."he said.

"No I am going to work out."she said and smiled, she pulled her top off and left her with a tight top that showed her stomach.

_Hmm, she is going to be very sexy when she gets older...what the...wait...ugh._

She sighed and took off running, Kakashi read his book while secretly watching his little student workout.

After two hours it was starting to get a little late. Kakashi watched her make some clones and make a rasengan. She growled and pumped more chakra into it, she growled a little, the rasengan started to move then it exploded in her face, sending her back and making her slam into a tree close to Kakashi.

He jumped down and ran over to her, he bent down and helped her sit up. She groaned and held her head.

"Take it easy. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my rasengan...ah...stronger."she said and sat up fully.

"Well its getting late. You need to go home."he said.

"NO! Ugh... I mean...no I don't...f...feel like it."she said and ducked her head.

"Naru. What's going on?"he asked.

"Its nothing just don't feel like going home yet. But I guess I will."she said. "Thanks."she smiled, he smiled and ruffled her hair and disappeared, Naru sighed and walked home slowly as the sun was starting to set.

* * *

I know it was kind of a boring chapter I'm sorry! I think my brain in frying.. ^^;

I think the next chapter will start to show all the problems in the leaf. If I can plan it right.

Anyway review please tell me what you think  
ALSO Thank you to _**Musica Famiglia, Dizzydani666, Hagu, Narutogirl103, Lily887787**_for reviewing :D * super tight hugs for you all*


	3. Chapter 3

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara!  
No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke)  
Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier.  
The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku.  
_  
Character Ages Naru: 13  
Sasuke: 13  
Sakura: 13  
Kakashi: 24  
Itachi: 18  
**_This is still in the past before the first chapter.  
There is some lite Non-con in this chapter fair warning. If ya don't like it. _**

* * *

Naru woke up to someone knocking on her door, she got up and groaned and walked out and opened the door.

"Sorry. Tsunade-sama needs to speak with you."a girl said, Naru nodded and shut the door. She found some clothes and slid them on and walked out. She jumped to the roofs and got to her office and knocked.

"Enter."Tsunade said, Naru walked in and bowed a little and plopped down in the seat.

"Yes?"she said.

"The other day did you see Danzo here?"she asked.

"No...why?"  
"I have had some people watching him and he was working on something big I don't know what...what happened to your arm?"Tsunade said, she seen Naru's arm wrapped up.

"Oh...just an accident."she smiled. She stood up and pulled the bandage off much to Naru's whining. Her arm was burned.

"What happened?"Tsunade growled and started to heal it.

_Naru got home yesterday and after her jutsu blowing up in her face, she was upset about it but remembered the scroll. _

_'Well I guess it will be okay...' she got the scroll out and opened it she pressed it on her arm and it glowed a little then she felt burning on her arm and ripped it off with a yell. she threw it on the ground, it grew bigger then exploded, she yelped and dove by the couch. She growled. _

_'asshole.' she cursed in her mind and cleaned up and went to bed._

"Naru?"Tsunade asked glaring.

"Ugh... I was making ramen and I spilled the pot."she chuckled.

"I don't believe you but...anyway... I have a mission and I need you to hunt your team down."  
"Hai."she said and stood up and walked out.

Naru sighed and walked out, she jumped to Ino's shop and walked in.

"Naru? What are you doing here?"Ino asked.

"Have you seen Sakura?"  
"Yeah. She just left said she had to go to the store."

"Thanks."Naru said and left, she ran down the streets and seen Sakura.

"Sakura!"  
"What Naru?"

"...Sorry...ugh... Tsunade baa-chan has a mission for the team. Can you find Sasuke?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."Naru said and ran. Sakura walked away and went to find Sasuke. Naru ran through the streets to find Kakashi. She was slammed into and fell back, a villager growled.

"Watch where you are going!"he snarled, Naru mumbled an apology, he stepped on her hand, she yelped and ran off. She stopped and climbed up the side of a building, she looked at her now bruised hand.

"Naru!"she stiffened and glanced back. A boy with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes was standing there and he started to run towards her, Naru hissed and took off running dodging parts of the building. She grunted and tripped a few times, she glanced back and see him following her.

_He isn't a ninja I don't think but he is following me perfectly. Who is this-_ her thoughts were cut off when her foot connected with a body and she went down on the roof face first. She groaned and the person who she just landed on groaned as well.

Kakashi sat up looking at his little student who was laying half on his lap and half on the roof he had been relaxing on and doing a little reading, she groaned and sat up.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to- oh Kakashi-sensei!"she said and slipped off him. She sat up, he sat up and groaned. "I am so so so sorry sensei!"she said and touched his shoulder.

"Its alright. Are you okay?"he asked, she rubbed her nose.

"Yeah I am fine. I was looking for you."she said.

"So you kick and fall on top of me?"he asked.

"I didn't mean it!"she snapped.

"I am kidding! What were you running from?"  
"N...nothing..."she said and shook her head and looked at the roofs no one was there.

"...so …...What did you need?"  
"Huh?"she asked looking at him.

"What did you need. You said you were looking for me."he said.

"...OH! Sorry. Um... there is a mission for the team. I was suppose to get everyone."she said.

He looked at her and seen her hand, he grabbed it, she blushed hard and looked.

"What happened?"he asked lightly rubbing his thumb over it.

"...Ugh... I accidentally ran into someone they stepped on my hand in return."she shrugged and pulled her hand away.

"Is that why you were running?"

"No."  
"Then why?"he said and looked at her, she fidgeted.

"Stop! I hate that look! Stop!"she said and shook her head, he grabbed her chin.

"What happened?"he asked looking into her eyes.

"_Sigh..._ I just...-...there was a guy who has been messing with me its all!"she said.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter... we have to go we are late."she stood up he followed. They jumped across the roofs and headed to Tsunade's office. They got to the stairs and walked up and walked into the office.

"Finally."she snapped.

"Sorry."he said.

"Anyway. I have a mission for you all. Kakashi I know you just got back...anyway its in the land of birds. Apparently there has been some 'strange things' going on robberies mainly. Its a simple one just go in find the men and get them, then head back. There is one hitch, while heading there and back you must be careful you will go through rain, that is not a friendly area for leaf. So just get through there fast. Okay?"

"Hai." "Yep." "Hm." "Yes." they all said.

"Good you leave in two hours, get."she said, they nodded, Sasuke and Sakura walked out, Naru turned and took a step but was stopped by Kakashi blocking her and spinning her around.

"Yes Hatake?"Tsunade said.

"Naru found me this morning by kicking me...but she was running from someone."he said, Naru stiffened and hissed at him.

"Naru what's going on?"Tsunade said.

"Nothing. I can take care of it."she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Naru."Tsunade growled.

"_sigh..._ its just a guy who has been bugging me."  
"Bugging you how?"

"Just following me, talking to me, leaving me notes, and a few times I found him outside of my house."she said and shrugged.

"Naru that is not something to shrug off."Tsunade said.

"Its fine!"she said and stomped her foot. Tsunade sighed and looked at her.

"Fine. You don't want me to do anything...then you will not leave Kakashi's sight."

"Wha-"Naru said, Kakashi looked at her shocked.

"Yes. If you want to be like that. Then you will listen to Kakashi."  
"That's not fair!"Naru whined.

"I am a hokage I don't have to be fair."she smiled, Naru growled.

"Fine whatever."she said.

"Alright dismissed."she said, Kakashi walked out with Naru.

"Naru stop being so mad."Kakashi said.

"No! It was fine I don't need a babysitter!"she snarled.

"To bad."he said and ruffled her hair, she grumbled.

"We will go to your place then to mine."he said, she gave a slight nod. They walked out together, Naru lived just a block away from Kakashi's place, they walked down the street. Gai was walking down the street and spotted him, Kakashi groaned and pulled his book out, Naru snickered at him.

"Kakashi my rival! time for a match!"Gai shouted.

"Not now Gai I have-"  
"No! I will not have it."he started to ramble on, Naru slipped away and walked down the street, Kakashi watched her a little peeved. He looked at his book again and ignored Gai.

Naru walked down the street and snickered, she got to her building, she was about to open the door but was snatched to the side and pinned to the wall the air slammed out of her lungs, a body was pressed against hers.

"Naru you were mean to run from me earlier and to throw that jutsu on me the other night."he growled, Naru whimpered, she opened her mouth to scream but his hand covered her mouth and his other went to her shorts.

_oh kami please no! someone help me please._ She struggled a little, but he pressed against her harder pinning her in place. His hand slipped in and cupped her and he licked her cheek. She started to cry and yell in his hand it was muffled though.

Kakashi had a bad feeling in his gut, he finally got Gai to leave and postpone the match. He walked down the road, he walked to Naru's building, he was about to walk in when he heard muffling screams, he walked around and seen Naru pinned on the wall with a guy there his hand in her shorts, he ran up and hit him in the head, he yelled and fell pulling Naru with him, she whimpered, he laid there groaning, Kakashi got Naru and ran up to her apartment, he walked to her bedroom and set her on the bed. He walked into her bathroom and found her first aid kit. He brought it out, Naru pushed herself against the headboard and was crying and whimpering, he sat on the bed.

"Naru. Hey Naru its me look at me."he said, she whimpered and looked at him a little. He smiled and leaned over, he pulled her closer, she cried and dug her face into his neck and cried, he started to wrap her hand up. She wrapped her arms around his chest tight and still whimpered a little, he covered the cut on her knee. He turned a little and picked her head up, her eyes were closed tight and tears ran down her face, he covered the gash on her forehead.

_Must of happened when they fell._ He made sure he didn't miss anything, she looked down.

"Naru are you okay?"he said and leaned closer, she whimpered and turned her head to the side.

"Naru please, are you okay?"he said, she looked up and seen he was concerned, she gave a slight nod. He sighed and pulled her close, she held him and just cried a little. He rubbed her back and sighed, she pulled her back.

"We need to get ready."she mumbled and reached on the other side of the bed and pulled her pack up, she opened it, it was already packed up with weapons, clothes and food, he smirked.

"I plan ahead."she shrugged. He chuckled and pulled it over and set it on the ground,she slid to the side,he stood up and waited for her, she stood and gasped and fell forward and whined, she looked at her foot, the ankle was bruised and swollen. Kakashi seen it and looked in the kit but there was no elastic wrap. He bent down and picked her up, she squealed a little, he grabbed the pack, she held it.

"We will go to my place then head to the mission."he said, she nodded, he turned the lights out and walked out.

"Give me the keys."he said.

"Don't have one. I was never given one."she said and shrugged.

"That's dangerous."he said.

"I block it when I am here."she said, he chuckled and sighed, they walked away and got to his place.

He set her on the couch and got his pack and put the things in there, he walked to his bathroom and got his first aid kit out and got his elastic wrap out and walked out tossing his bag down. He walked over bent down on his knees, he pulled her leg up, she watched him a little worried.

"Relax."he said and smiled, he pulled her shoe off and started to wrap her foot up. She watched him and bit her lip, he was almost done.

"K...k...Kakashi-sensei."she said quietly.

"Hmm?"he said not looking up just finishing the wrapping.

"Thank you."she said.

"What?"he said he looked up he was done.

"I said thank you...for...helping me and everything."she said and blushed.

"Its alright Naru I am your sensei I am always going to take care of you."he said and got up he kissed her forehead and walked to the bedroom. She blushed hard. When he came back out and saw the blush and chuckled a little.

"Come on."

"We still have an hour."she said.

"We need to go talk to Tsunade."he said.

"Oh...we have to?"

"Yeah."he said he grabbed his bag and handed it to her,then handed hers to her. She held them he picked her up, she smiled, he walked out and locked it, he jumped across the rooftops and jumped to the hokage tower. He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Enter."he walked in and kicked the door shut, Tsunade looked up and seen him holding Naru.

"What happened?"she asked.

"When we left, she was attacked by that guy I am guessing."he looked at Naru, she nodded a little. He set her in the seat.

"Naru who is this person?"Tsunade asked.

"His...name is Koji."she said.

"When did you meet?"

"A while ago, I was walking home past the bar, he started to talk to me and tried to get me to go home with him, but I told him I was only 12... and I left...since then... he follows me around..."she said.

"What happened today?"Tsunade said.

"I was walking Kakashi-sensei and he was stopped by Gai and I left...and was about to go into my building but he grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. I couldn't breath at first, he covered my mouth and put his hand down my pants …...and I...did...didn't..."she cut off then and whimpered a little, Kakashi rubbed her back.

"Naru what does this kid look like?"

"He has shaggy brown hair and green eyes, he is kinda lean but strong."she said.

"Alright just go on your mission and get away from this, and when you come back I will have him and we will work this out."Tsunade said, she nodded Kakashi nodded.

"Alright go ahead."Tsunade said, Kakashi pulled his pack on and picked her up again. She held her, he walked to the door and walked out. He walked to the gates.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"he teased, she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Well let's get this mission down and over with."he said she chuckled a little and they waited for the other at the gates.

* * *

Newest chapter. I tried to work on the length. Anyway review please:)

Thank you to **Musica Famiglia, Princess Akasha, Just one randomgirl. **for the reviews. *huggles*


	4. Chapter 4

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara!  
No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke)  
Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier.  
The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku. _  
Character Ages  
Naru: 13  
Sasuke: 13  
Sakura: 13  
Kakashi: 24  
Itachi: 18

**_This is still in the past before the first chapter. _**

* * *

"What did you do now dope?"Sasuke sneered.

"Nothing."she said and slid down, Kakashi looked at her, she looked a little upset, she pulled her pack on.

"Alright it will take about three days if we travel in the night a little okay?"he said looking at them. Sasuke gave a grunt, Sakura nodded, Naru gave a small nod.

"Alright let's go."he said, they headed out, they jumped through the trees, Kakashi stayed close to Naru just in case her foot started to hurt again.

They traveled for three hours, and took a short break. They took off again five minutes later, Naru was moving ahead, not putting much weight on her foot, she jumped wrong way and went down, Kakashi was about to lunge but she grabbed a branch and swung around and jumped right back up, she sighed and moved on.

"You okay?"Kakashi asked.

"Fine."she said, they moved on until it was midnight, they made camp they only had two tents. Sakura and Sasuke shared one much to Sasuke's annoyance. Kakashi and Naru shared the other.

Naru took the first watch, the it would be Kakashi, Sakura and then Sasuke, they laid down in their tents and fell asleep. Naru cast a sleeping jutsu on them, she sighed and took all four shifts. Early in the morning she made a clone and went down to wash up a little while the clone stayed there, she came back and disabled the clone and sleeping jutsu. She walked into their tent and shook Kakashi a little.

He woke up and blinked and sighed, he sat up and cleared his throat.

"Time to wake up."she said, he seen it was early morning.

"Did you take all the shifts?"he asked, she nodded a little.

"Why?"

"Just cause it doesn't bother me I am fine."she said.

"Wont you be tired later?"

"Kyuubi."she shrugged, he nodded, they got up and Kakashi went to wash up a little, she packed up their tent, he came back and smirked. They woke up Sasuke and Sakura and moved out after they were all ready. They were running behind a little so they moved faster, Naru touched down on her foot and gritted her teeth when her foot popped. They traveled quickly, they made it halfway in rain, it was pouring down cold rain, Naru shivered in her tree, it was almost 3 in the morning, she forgot to put the jutsu up. Kakashi got up and walked out, he stood there and smirked at the shivering Naru, he walked over. He was about to call her when she tipped to the side and fell, he caught her, she shivered and fell asleep. He smiled and brought her into the tent, he dried her off, he summoned his dogs and they grumbled a little but still watched. He watched Naru shiver hard, her skin had a slight blue tint to it. He was worried about her. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her and tried to warm her up, and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up Naru was still out and still shivering. He woke the other two up, they asked where she was.

"She is sick. We need to get to the town today."Kakashi said, they nodded, he got Naru, and kept her wrapped up, he had Sasuke carry her pack, they packed up and took off again.

They arrived in the town after 3pm and they got a motel, Sasuke got his own and Sakura got her own, Kakashi got one for him and Naru to share. He got her slightly warmed up finally. He laid her in the bed and sighed.

Sasuke and Sakura came in and waited.

"We will start tomorrow. She should be better by tomorrow."Kakashi said, they nodded and left.

Kakashi laid on the bed next to Naru, he felt her skin again and realized she was still cold, he got up and blushed at what he was about to do, but still stripped her and set her in the shower and let the hot water hit her. He got her out and put her in one of his spare shirts and finally got to sleep holding her again.

The next day he summoned his dogs.

"I want four of you to stay here in the hotel and guard Naru. She is sick and I don't want anything to happen to her."Kakashi said, he brushed her bangs back, Pakkun watched that. He smirked in his mind.

"Alright."Pakkun said.

"You shouldn't have to do anything, there is a bowl of water and a towel to put it on her head if she gets a fever or anything."he said, they barked. Sasuke and Sakura came in.

"The others are going to come with me and the team, while we scout. Understood?"he said.

"Yep boss."they barked, he nodded, Bull, Pakkun, Bisuke and Guruko stayed with Naru the others went with them.

"I am counting on you."Kakashi said, he checked Naru again and finally left.

"Boss has it bad for this one huh?"Bull said, Pakkun nodded.

"Oh yeah."Pakkun agreed.

"Who is she? She smells nice."Guruko said sniffing at her neck.

"Naru Uzumaki. She is sweet."Bisuke said smiling, they jumped on the bed and laid next to her.

Four hours later Kakashi came back, he was sweaty and tired. The mission was done but it took a while the people fought a lot resulting in Kakashi being dirty. He walked in, the four dogs were asleep, Pakkun was curled up on her stomach, Bull was next to her, Bisuke was laying on her legs, and Guruko was laying next to her head, his head on her neck. He smiled and walked to the bathroom quietly and took a hot shower, he came out and changed, his dogs were awake, he came in and nodded, they disappeared and he sat on the bed with a sigh, he checked on her then started to read his book.

An hour later Naru groaned, Kakashi put his book down and watched her. She groaned again and opened her eyes a little, she blinked a few times.

"You finally awake?"he said, she looked at him and nodded, she sat up slowly and rubbed her face.

"Where are we?"  
"In bird...a hotel."he said. She nodded and got up, he watched her look at his shirt then shrug, he smiled a little, she walked to the bathroom, then came out, she looked refreshed again. She sighed and sat on the bed.

"You feeling any better?"he asked looking at her, he moved forward and pressed his hand to her forehead then her cheek, she blushed a little.

"I feel alright."she shrugged a little, he nodded and sat back.

"When are you guys starting the mission?"she asked bouncing a little.

"Its done."he said, she stopped moving.

"What? I missed it all!"she growled.

"You were pretty sick."he said.

"SO! That's not fair!"she whined. He chuckled and leaned back.

"Sorry, just finished it today."he said.

"Well that sucks!"Naru said and fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It wasn't that interesting..."  
"So."she said and looked at him, he moved over and laid down next to her and chuckled.

"Like I said it wasn't that great. And there will be other missions. You were pretty sick."he said and turned on his side and looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled and pushed her, she rolled off the bed with a yelp, he gasped and laughed, she popped up.

"You're a jerk."she said and stood, he got up and walked towards the bathroom but was stopped by arms wrapping around his waist, he looked down and back.  
"Thank you."she said.

"I told you Naru. I promise I wont let anything happen to you."he said and ruffled her head, she pulled away and sighed he walked into the bathroom, she sighed and blushed.

_Kami I wish it could be..._ she thought and crawled on the bed and laid on one side. He came out and set his book down then got on the bed and laid down and turned the lights out.

"Naru?"

"Yeah?"  
"We leave tomorrow... and I will be there for everything."he said.

"Thank you."she moved closer to him, she sighed and breathed in his scent then closed her eyes and fell asleep and Kakashi followed soon after.

* * *

Review! :(

I got one... btw Thank you to** Luna The Darkness Princess**! You are awesome :D *tighthug!*


	5. Chapter 5

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara!  
No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke)  
Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier. _

_The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku._

Character Ages  
Naru: 13  
Sasuke: 13  
Sakura: 13  
Kakashi: 24  
Itachi: 18

**Now we are back to the present when they loose Naru. Its the 1st chapter again just edited and a few other parts. **

* * *

The next day team 7 left the land of birds and headed home, they traveled quickly, it started to rain again, Naru sniffled a little, still being sick didn't help much at all. They traveled quickly to avoid any problems. They traveled through the trees, because the ground in some areas was flooded.

Naru jumped along with Kakashi followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

Naru sniffed a little and stopped. Kakashi stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Naru?"he said, she sniffed, her nose twitched a little, she glanced at him.

"Five men. On the left. Non ninja."she muttered, her hand went to her kunai pouch and pulled one out and twirled it a little. The others grabbed their own weapons and got ready.

"Team 7 get ready."Kakashi said. The men jumped at them and yelled, Kakashi took two of them, Sakura moved back a little and one followed, Sasuke got one and Naru got one.

Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and fried his guy, he heard Sakura yell, he seen her backed up against a tree, he ran over and helped her.

Kakashi kept keeping his eye on Naru, she was still hurt and slightly sick. She took off running slipping a few times in the mud, she made a sharp right. They both ran on an old wooden rope bridge. She started to fight her opponent. She growled and blocked his swing, he kicked her leg out, she yelped and fell back. He smirked and brought his sword down, she yelped loudly when it pierced her shoulder. She gripped the sword, cutting her hands up and shoved it back hitting the guy in the nose breaking it, he yelled and stumbled back in pain, his sword hit the rope and sliced one making the bridge tip and twist a little, Naru held the piece of wood tighter, she looked at her shoulder, it was bleeding badly and her ankle was throbbing again.

_Maybe running on an old bridge in the rain was a bad idea._

**Ya think!** Kyuubi snarled in her mind. She rolled her eyes, then gasped and rolled over a little, when the man swung again and knocked on a few planks, the rope started to break a little.

Kakashi quickly finished his first opponent,and saw the second, running towards the bridge, he growled Sasuke and Sakura headed there after him. Kakashi jumped down in front of him right before he reached the bridge.

"You are fighting me!"he snarled, the man chuckled and launched, Kakashi blocked him a little. The other piece of rope snapped, the and bridge tipped and turned over, Naru yelled and held on the man fell and grabbed her hurt ankle. She grimaced in pain, his grip tight on her ankle, she whimpered a little. She seen her team right there, the man fighting Kakashi was good, the man holding her ankle tugged a little and the rope shook. Naru growled and seen the top rope snap, she looked and saw now the bridge was only being held by one rope. The man tightened his hold and she felt her ankle snap, she yelled out and lifted her other leg and kicked him, he yelled when her foot connected with his nose, he let go and fell he hit the rock and hit the water dead. The man stopped fighting Kakashi, and saw Naru, he growled and tossed Kakashi backwards.

"You bitch that was my brother!"he snarled and lifted his sword.

It seemed like slow motion to Kakashi as he threw his kunai and it hit the man in the head killing him the same time his sword hit the rope and it snapped, Kakashi lunged and missed the ropes as Naru fell screaming into the fast moving river below.

"NARU!"he yelled he gasped and watched the water, his heart slamming against his chest, to the point he felt like it was going to bust out. Suddenly she came up gasping for breath and trying to kick and swim against the fast current.

"Naru try to grab on to something!"he yelled he jumped up and took off running down the side of the river, he watched her get pulled back down.

She tried to kick up but her backpack and her clothes with all of her weapons was pulling her down, her arm and foot screamed in pain at being used. She got up a little and she hit something hard, she grunted and seen a rock she lunged and grabbed it and coughed.

"I'm coming Naru hang on!"she heard but couldn't tell who it was. She held on and was pulled a little by the current. She held on tight a huge wave came up and went over her, she started to slid back but she held on tight enough.

Kakashi ran fast, he saw a small path, Sasuke got some rope out, he took the end and slid down the path getting covered in mud.

Another huge wave slammed into Naru, a branch hit her head and she lost consciousness and slid back, the current carrying her body and tossing it all around as it rougher. Kakashi was down at the end, he held the rope and Sasuke and Sakura stood on the other end. He saw Naru floating towards him, he reached out and grabbed her hand, he pulled back a little, Sasuke and Sakura pulled as well, he growled and pulled hard panting. Her hand slipped a little and he grabbed her jacket sleeve, he tugged hard, but couldn't get her free, his foot slipped in the mud and he fell back, the sleeve ripping in his hand, and her body kept moving down. He gasped and got up panting, he got back up the trail now completely covered from head to toe in mud. He ran and almost along her body, he looked ahead and saw something that made his heart almost stop. At the end was a huge waterfall, her body moved closer to the end, he added chakra to his feet and moved faster. Her body reached it and went over.

"NARU!"he screamed, he stopped for a second panting and shaking.

_No not another one please kami please!_

"Sensei?"Sakura said it snapped him out of it and he took off running again, he reached the end and looked the river was still moving fast, he couldn't see anything. He panted and slid down the side of the cliff, he fell then hit the ground and groaned, his hand and arm throbbed in pain. He got up slowly and ran to the water, he panted hard and looked around, he could see some orange, he slipped in the water came up to his waist he moved over to the area and bent down farther in the water and pulled it up, but it was only a chunk of her jacket, with blood on it. He shook and stared at it, his eyes watering a little, he seen something shining, he moved over slowly and bent down and he couldn't get it, he dove a little and held his breath, he picked it up and came up it was her hatai-ate, he looked at it and panted a little a few tears ran down his cheek and hit the metal, he sniffled and shook. He moved forward a little the water pushing against him, he kept chakra in his feet keeping them somewhat stable, he looked around he lifted his sharingan and tried to see but the river just stretched on and on. He stood there for a few minutes, he flared his chakra trying to maybe pick up her's. But there was nothing. He stood there he panted a little, he shook.

"Sensei?"Sakura's voice said,he looked at them, they stood on the bank closer to him, he sighed and walked over to the bank, he slipped and fell under, he came back up and gasped, his head throbbed, he got on the bank he pulled his hatai-ate off and checked for blood but there was none, he sat there for a few minutes.

"What do we do?"Sasuke asked.

"We... .we.-...we go home and report it."he said and hung his head a little.

"Shouldn't we at least try to look for her?"Sasuke asked.

"No. we have to report it."he said he stood on shaky legs.

"Can't you use your dogs or something?"Sasuke said upset.

"No. its raining. She is in the water. There is no scent."he said, they sighed.

"The sooner we get back the sooner we can hunt for her."he said, they sighed and took off, Kakashi put her jacket sleeve and hatai-ate in his pocket.

They arrived a day later, all tired and dirty. They walked in and headed to Tsunade's office. She had just been named the fifth hokage almost two months ago, they knocked.

"Enter."she said, they walked in Jiriaya and Shizune stood there, they looked at them.

"What happened?"she asked.

"We...we... we were attacked on the way home."Kakashi said.

"You all look like hell...what's wrong?"she asked.

"We were attacked and...we l...lost Naru."Kakashi said looking down.

"What?"all three said at once.

"We were attacked and she led her guy away and on a bridge the ropes were broken by him and just being old … I... I. Guess. There was only one more rope and she kicked the guy she had been fighting and he fell into the river and his brother sliced the last rope just as I hit him with the kunai...she fell and was hit in the head a little bit down and lost consciousness. And she...she...w...went over a waterfall..."he said he shook in sadness, fighting hard as he could not to break down crying right there in the office.

"The only thing I found was a piece...of her jacket and her hatai-ate."he said and pulled them out, he gulped a little holding down the vomit in his throat.

"You couldn't track her?"Shizune asked through tears.

"No. it was raining and I tried with my sharingan and my chakra but there was nothing. We couldn't of used my dogs because there would have been no scent... I... I..."he couldn't finished the sentence. He shook hard and gripped her hatai-ate tighter.

"Alright...go to the hospital if you are hurt...but get some rest."Tsunade said slowly, fighting tears as well. They nodded and walked out.

"Oh my gaki."Tsunade said and cried.

_**~o0o~**_

Naru opened her eyes and groaned her throat stung she coughed hard, she was on a bed, the room was dim but bright enough to see. She seen a fuzzy face looking at her she blinked a few times then groaned, she closed her eyes and looked again, a man stood over her, he had black silky hair and his skin was kinda of pale and he had dark eyes, he looked at her.

"You alright?"he asked, she sat up slowly and whimpering when she used her arm, she looked and saw it was bandaged up, so was her foot and she felt a bandage on her forehead, she finally sat up all the way, she was in a baggy shirt.

"Are you alright?"the man said again, he sat on the bed next to her.

"I think so."she rasped.

"If funny how important you are and yet I found you like that."he mumbled a little.

"What?...what are you talking about?"she said, she slid away a little but froze when pain shot through her body.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"What is your name?"he said looking at her.  
"Ugh... um...N..."she closed her eyes tight. "Naru...am I right?"she asked looking at him.

"Yes."he nodded. "Do you know who I am?"he asked.

"No..."she said a little voice.

"My name is Itachi."

"Itachi?"she said and tilted her head a little.

"Yes. And you don't have to worry about anything else. I am here and my friends and I will take good care of you. Train you to become an excellent ninja."he smirked a little.

"Okay Itachi-san." she smiled at him.

~o0o~

"Okay Naru, its time for you to meet everyone."Itachi said, she nodded and walked next to him, they walked into a larger room, a group of people were sitting at a table, they all looked at her, she moved closer to Itachi a little, he smiled.

"Everyone this is Naru, she now a part of our group understand?"he said looking at them, his eyes flashed red.

"Hello!"a few said.

"This is Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi."he said, each of them waved at their names.

"Hi."she said.

"So Naru, you need to know now we are your family, we will always protect you and be there for you."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay..."she said.

"We will start training tomorrow. We need to get you suited for your cloak."Itachi said, Naru looked at him then nodded.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked to Naru's apartment, Tsunade finally let him out of the hospital, his arm still wrapped and in a sling. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle and walked in slowly, he looked around a net fell on his head, he growled and looked around.

"Looks like I got you Onee-chan!" a familiar child's voice sounded, a small blur jumped from behind the couch and stood there, Kakashi waited. "You're not Onee-chan!"he said.

"Wanna get this net off of me Konohamaru..."he said, he huffed and pulled it off of him.

"It took me an hour to hook that up! where is Onee-chan?"he asked, Kakashi looked at him and sighed then bent down.

"Listen... Konohamaru... um... Naru... .. Naru wont be back..."

"What? Why? Is she on a mission?"  
"No..."  
"Well why not?"he asked.

"She... is MIA..."  
"What does that mean?"  
"She is missing in action.."he said.

"What happened?"  
"She went over a waterfall and-"  
"You... y... you mean ….she..."he looked down his lip quivering, Kakashi looked at him.

"Listen Ko..."  
"Onee-chan..."he cried and ran out, Kakashi watched the upset little boy run away from the apartment.

Kakashi got up and walked to her bedroom, he sat on her bed and sighed, he looked around.

"I'm so sorry Naru."He thought and flashed out of the apartment.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like I said in chapter 1, that one was just the hook to get you all to read it. This chapter is edited and some scenes are added.**

_Thank you to _** Luna the Darkness Princess, YunaNeko, Konatachan603, and Guest **for reviewing ! I am glad you are liking the story :)

Review please :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara!  
No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke)  
Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier. _

**_The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku._**

**Character Ages **  
**Naru: 13 **  
**Sasuke: 13 **  
**Sakura: 13 **  
**Kakashi: 24 **  
**Itachi: 18**

**Time jump~**

* * *

Naru flopped down on her bed in her room, she frowned at the wall as Deidara's words replayed in her mind, she turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"_You know Kisame those...people from the village are coming closer. I was out the other day and they were close looking for her still...it wont be long before they do find her. And try to take her away."Deidara said. _

"_I know. I am shocked they are still looking I mean its been what...7 years. And if they want her back they will have to go through us. I don't give a fuck if she was theirs first. Naru is ours now." Kisame said and growled a little, Deidara hummed in agreement. They didn't even notice Naru just outside the door had been listening, she slipped away and went to her room. _

"I wonder what they meant... hmm maybe I should ask Itachi."she thought out loud.

**It wouldn't hurt kit. I don't remember anything like that but maybe he will know. I will see what I can dig up. **Kyuubi growled and Naru sighed, she got up and walked out, she walked to Itachi's room and knocked.

"Yeah?"she walked in and shut the door, Itachi looked at her.

"What is it Naru?"he said.

"I have a question."

"What?"he said and looked at her, she walked in and sat on his bed.

"I heard Deidara and Kisame talking about people from a village and they were coming closer and looking still, and if they would find me they would try to take me back. He said I belonged to them first...what were they talking about?"she said and bounced a little. He sighed and looked at her.

"Naru its nothing."

"Itachi I am almost 20 years old not 5, now tell me."she said. He chuckled and sighed.

"Alright alright. You remember seven years ago when you woke up and you were beaten up a little."

"Yeah."  
"Okay well that day I had found you in a river unconscious, I seen you had been on a mission and you fell in the river, I guess you went over the waterfall. The people who were with you ...left you. Those people and you and I are from that village. Its the leaf. I left for certain things, I didn't return you because I knew all about all horrible times there for you. You didn't know it but I was there watching you."

"What horrible times?"

"A lot of people were mean to you, and hurt you a lot. I knew and kept you and made you stronger."

"Oh...okay... I was just wondering. Thank you for telling me."she said she had a sad tone in her voice.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Yeah. I am fine."she faked a smile."Just confused."she said and got up, Itachi followed her.

"Where are you going?"she asked.

"I am going to go strangle Deidara."he smiled, she snorted and shoved him back, he chuckled.

"Good night Itachi."she said and walked to her room and shut the door and fell on the bed. She tugged the bangs in her face. She got up and took a shower, she stared off under the water.

Her once yellow hair now more golden color hung down to the middle of her back, she had long bangs on the sides and shorter in the front. Her eyes changed to a purple shade with blue mixed. She closed them tight and tried to think about anything else, she got out and got ready for bed, her head was pounding, she sighed and closed her eyes.

**Kit...kit... I didn't come up with anything much...just some little bits.**

_Its fine don't worry about it. Itachi talked to me... its fine. Whatever. He told me they hated me...so what do I care. _She thought and fully fell asleep.

Itachi walked down the hall, he walked into the meeting room of the group, everyone was in there.

"Itachi. What's up?"Pein asked.

"You all need to keep the talking about Naru and the village to nothing."he said.

"What?"Deidara said.

"She heard you and Kisame talking about her and the village. She was curious."he sat in his chair.

"What should we do?"

"Itachi take her on a break, just go to a town and take a vacation."Pein said, Itachi looked at him and nodded.

"Alright we will leave tomorrow...but one more thing."  
"What?"

"Tobi...or Madara whatever...he needs to stay away from her... or I will kill him."he glared at them. He got up and walked out.

"Speaking of that idiot where is he?"Deidara asked.

"I don't know he left a few days ago and hasn't come back."Pein said.

Itachi walked down the hall and slipped into Naru's room, he walked up and stood by her bed, he watched her sleep, her chest rising slightly, he smiled seeing how much she had changed.

_No one is taking you away from me. Naru. I love you._ He reached out and brushed her hair from her face, she groaned and opened her eyes a little, he smiled a little, she was the only who seen him smile.

"Itachi?"she said.

"Yeah. I wanted to let you know, tomorrow we are going on a vacation okay?"

"Ugh...sure."she said and sat up.

"Alright tomorrow we leave in the morning just us."he smiled.

"Where will we go?"  
"Just to a town to relax."he smirked. "So go back to sleep."

"Okay goodnight."she said, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. He pulled back and looked at her blushing face, he smirked and walked out. Naru watched him leave she smiled and touched her lips,

she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Kyuubi found some old memories of her and played them in her mind all night.

There was parts with her next to an old man wearing a white and red hat smiling at her, then two kids running with her and a silver haired man next to her smiling and ruffling her hair.

By time Naru woke up in the morning she had a migraine. Itachi came in and checked on her, she smiled and got ready, she packed her bag and came out. They said goodbye to everyone and took off, they were near the border of fire, they arrived and got a hotel room.

"So why are we here again?"Naru asked sitting down on the bed.

"Because I need a vacation and we wanted to get you out of the base."he said, she nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. May just explore a little."he shrugged. "You?"  
"Maybe find a book store."

"What do you do when you go out?"  
"_sigh..._ I hide my whiskers...and if anyone comes up to me don't tell them my name. And if I am in trouble flair my chakra and you will come running. Itachi I know."she smirked, he chuckled and pulled her close.  
"Sorry but I am protective over you. Naru I love you."he whispered.

"I love you too."she whispered, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, she leaned in more and kissed him. He broke it and smiled, she smiled a little, he henged changing his looks, she snickered at the look. He made his hair short, spiky and dirty blond, and his eyes were brown.

"You look so freaking weird."she said, he rolled his eyes.

"Meet back here at 4pm."he said she nodded and henged, she hid her whiskers, he smiled and walked out, she sighed and walked out after him.

She walked down the street to find a book store, while Itachi walked down the other way to just look around.

* * *

~(A/N)~ I need to explain something just in case! With Kyuubi inside Naru he will be effected, so when Naru lost her memory he somewhat lost it too... so that's why he is nicer to her and doesn't remember.

Review~

Spoiler: They meet up!


	7. Chapter 7

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara! No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke) Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier. _

**_The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku._**

**Character Ages ** **Naru: 13 ** **Sasuke: 13 ** **Sakura: 13 ** **Kakashi: 24 ** **Itachi: 18**

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura arrived in the small town on the border of fire, they got a mission to investigate a string of robberies in the town. They arrived and instantly got a room and settled in room.

"Alright we need to walk around find what stores have been robbed then talk to the owners and work out a time to come and investigate."he said, they nodded and got up.

"Alright meet back here at...4pm. That will give us three hours."Kakashi said.

"Alright."  
"We have radios if you see anything weird. Sakura and Sasuke you both go one way I will go the other."he said, they nodded and took off.

Kakashi walked down the main street, he seen a lot of people moving around. He seen a book store with the window taped up, he sighed and walked in and looked around, he walked in the aisles and looked for the owner, he found him but he was speaking, he stood in the aisle close to him and looked at the books.

_I'll wait until he is done talking._

Naru walked down the aisle to the counter to check out, she had three books and one in her hand, she was reading the back of it. She didn't pay any attention and didn't see the person in front of her, and slammed into his back, she stumbled back and was about to fall but was caught in the man's arms. Kakashi held the girl who just ran into him, he looked at the girl.

"I am so sorry."she looked down he pulled her up right and kept his arms around.

"Its okay I was day dreaming I-"he trailed off and looked at her closely, she fidgeted a little.

"Can you let me go."she said, he shook his head and let her go, she bent down to pick up her books, Kakashi picked up the one and handed it to her.

"Thanks."she said. "Once again sorry. Are you okay?"she asked, he still stared at her. "Hello?"she waved a little.

"Right...ugh...sorry you just remind me someone ..._sigh..._ sorry I am fine are you okay?"

"Yeah I am ."she said and walked past him quickly and checked out. Kakashi stared at her back then sighed, he shook his head the owner was done speaking he walked over.

"Hi. My name is Kakashi. I was sent here we are here to investigate the robberies that have been going on."he said.

"Oh yes. Yeah as you can see I was hit...just last night too. They completely trashed an aisle and in the back. It wasn't so bad but still."he said.

"Do you have anyway of knowing who this could have been?"

"No. I don't have camera's or anyway to leave someone in here." the man said, Kakashi looked around.

"How many times have you been hit?"  
"Last night and the night before."

"Okay...um...when do you close?"  
"10pm."he said.

"Alright my team and I will come over here before then and figure something out okay?"

"Perfect."he nodded. "Thank you so much."  
"No problem."Kakashi said. He walked out and down the street, he seen Naru again and watched her a little.

_She is really cute...but she reminds me so much... of …...ugh..._ he shook his head, he turned and walked down the road.

It was almost 4pm, Naru decided to head back to the inn. She sighed and walked in the door, she sniffed a little and yawned, she walked to the hall, waving at one of the workers, she got on the elevator and pushed the button.

"You are staying here too?"a males voice said, she jumped and turned Kakashi stood there, she nodded and looked to the wall.

"So do you like live here or?"  
"Visiting... well vacation."she shrugged.

"Mm."

"You?"  
"Business."he said, she nodded.

"Ninja?"she said.

"Yeah."he nodded, she hummed a little and leaned against the wall, the door opened and she walked out, Kakashi followed.

"That is funny."he mumbled.

"What?"she said looking back.

"We're neighbors."he said and pointed, she chuckled a little.

"Hmm. Well... bye."she said and walked to her door.

"I am so sorry if I like seem weird or anything."he chuckled, she stopped and turned.

"Not really weird...well a little but not much."she said and smiled.

"I have been told that."he chuckled, Naru looked at him.

_He is kinda cute._

"So are you just really old or are you going for an exotic look or what."she said nodding towards his hair.

"Genetics I am afraid. I am only 33."he smiled a little.

"Hm..."she looked at him up and down. "Yeah I could see that."she chuckled a little, Kakashi snorted.

"What about you? I would guess 18."  
"20."she smiled.

"Wow."he smirked. "So are you here alone?"he asked.

"No I am-"  
"There you are."she looked and seen Itachi, he was still in henge, he walked up and looked at Kakashi.

"This is -"  
"Her brother, Koji. Nice to meet you."he smiled, Naru looked at him weird.

"Kakashi nice to meet you. I ran into her a few times, we was just chatting."he said.

"Mm. Well N-... come on let get in so we can make dinner and what not."he said and pushed Naru a little, she whined.

"Well I will maybe see you later."she smiled at Kakashi and walked in, Kakashi waved a little the door shut and he sighed, he walked in and waited.

* * *

So they are already flirting a little! :3

Anyways! Review!

Spoiler:He find out and something happens to Naru *gasp* O.O review if you want the new chapter sooner ... :|


	8. Chapter 8

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara! No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke) Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier. _

**_The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku._**

**Character Ages ** **Naru: 20 ** **Sasuke: 20 ** **Sakura: 20 ** **Kakashi: 33 ** **Itachi: 25**

* * *

Kakashi and the team went to the book store that night and staked out. They seen the men who were breaking into places and waited, they got in in the store and tried to trash the place, they jumped out and had a small fight. They caught the men after an hour, and took them to the jail.

They stumbled back to their hotel room at 4am in the morning, all yawning and they went in, Kakashi looked at the door next to him smiling thinking about the girl. He went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

Naru laid on the bed next to Itachi, she sighed and relaxed in the bed, she looked at the ceiling and sighed again, Itachi had yelled at her a while ago about talking to strangers.

_Total jerk I was just talking, he gets boring to talk to sometimes. I don't know why he flipped out. _

She sighed and closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Naru. ...Naru. .Naru."

"What?"she said.

"Get up."Itachi said, she sat up and sighed, it was daytime, she sniffed.

"What's up?"she said and stretched.

"I am going to the store and just relax today, We are leaving later."  
"I thought we were suppose to be here for a while."  
"Things are going on and we can't stay here safely."

"What?"  
"Nothing just don't worry about it."  
"Okay. Well I want to take my book back its not that good."she said and shrugged.  
"Alright...and?"  
"If anything happens flair my chakra."she said, he smiled kissed her cheek and changed his looks then walked out. She sat there for a while just relaxing, she got up and sighed, she picked her book up and walked out of the room, she headed to the elevator, she stepped in and the doors started to shut.

"Wait hold it!"she put her hand in front of it making it open again, Kakashi walked in and smiled at her, she smiled back, the doors shut again and started its slow descent down, suddenly it stopped, they froze, she sighed and looked around.

"Well this is great."Kakashi said sarcastically, she snorted and blushed, she sat down and sighed, she hit her head on the wall.

"So what are you doing here?"she asked.

"My team and I were hired... there was some robberies..."he said, he sat down too, she gave a nod.

"Well that sounds like fun."

"So you and your brother are here for a while?"  
"No...he said we were leaving today... I don't know why?! He was being such a ...ugh..."she said and rolled her eyes, he chuckled and she gave a small one. Kakashi sat there looking at her studying her, she stared at the ceiling.

_She looks so much like...like Naru..._ he closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"she asked and touched his arm, he looked at her.

"Yeah...just some sad memories..."he sighed. "About a teammate."he said.

"Oh... I'm sorry...do you wanna talk about it?"she asked.

"... I lost my student... like 7 years ago..." he said and looked down, Naru looked at him something tugged at her heart but ignored it.

"What happened?"  
"We were on a mission heading home and we were attacked...she went over a waterfall and we couldn't find her after..."he said. "She was loud and funny, really cute..-ugh..."he said and looked down blushing that he let that slip.

"Its sounded like you liked her... or loved..."she said.

"It probably could of become that...but..."he trailed off and sighed.

"Oh..."she said, he sighed and leaned back. She huffed it was hot, she growled. "Well I am not sitting in here."she said, she stood up, he watched her as jumped up and grabbed the roof there was a latch, she shoved it a little, she pulled chakra into her hands and held on, she kicked the roof more, Kakashi stood up. She kept kicking finally the door came open, she huffed and climbed out, she looked back and held her hand out, he smiled and took it, they jumped out suddenly the elevator went flying from under them, she stood on the wall with her feet, Kakashi did the same, they walked back up and slipped out the door, there was people all freaking out, they checked them both to make sure they were okay. They walked down the stairs.

"I didn't know you were a ninja..."he said.

"Yeah."she said they walked down, she paused. "Aw.. I forgot my book...dammit..."she cursed he chuckled, they walked together talking, she went to the book store again, the owner thanked Kakashi again, she sat down and flipped through a few books, Kakashi looked around. He found her and sat down next to her, she smiled a little and continued to read a little. They left at the same time, and headed back to the hotel after they got some food.

"So you know... I have been hanging out with you for a while... and I don't even know your name."she said, he looked at her and smiled.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi..." _I heard of him... copy ninja... I gotta be careful..._

"What about you? What's your name?"  
"Oh m ...my name..."she stopped. _Don't tell someone your name... if you don't know them..._ Itachi's voice rang in her mind.

"Hey you okay?"he asked.

"Sorry... my name is...n...Naru."she said, Kakashi looked at her in shock, she looked up at him.

"Kakashi?"she asked, he stared at her and panted a little. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Naru?"he whispered, she looked at him confused, he put his hands on her cheeks making her jump a little.

"He...hey.."she said.

"Naru... is it really you?"he asked, he was almost on the verge of tears.

"My name is Naru yes!"she said and wiggled out of his grip.  
"Wait... you don't remember me? Its me...Kakashi-sensei."  
"What?"  
"You are the student I was telling you about today... I thought you were dead."he said, he pulled her up in a hug.

"H...hey put me down!"she snarled.

"No I am not letting you go again."he said, she struggled a little. "You need to see the team maybe you will remember."he said, he reached for the door.

"No! Stop I don't know you ! Let me go!"she yelled, he got the door opened and pulled her in, Naru panicked and flared her chakra a lot. Sasuke looked up and Sakura came out of the bathroom to see Kakashi pulling her in the room.

"Let go of me! dammit you weirdo!"she snarled.

"Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked.

"Its Naru..."he said, she glared at him.

"That's not funny Kakashi."Sasuke said.

"Look at her! She even said her name was Naru!"he said Sasuke got up, they all stood there looking at her, she struggled against his hold. The door burst open, Itachi stood there in henge.

"Naru!"he yelled.

"Itachi."she whined and struggled.

"Itachi!?"Sasuke snarled, he glared and went to move, Itachi moved faster and grabbed her from Kakashi. He ran out and into his room, he shut the door and blocked it with a jutsu.

"Naru what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry! We were trapped in the elevator and we talked then we hung out... I asked his name then he asked mine then he pulled me in there."she said and started to cry, they started to try to get in, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, Kakashi got it open and they ran in and stood there.

"Let her go Itachi!"Kakashi snarled, he smirked and didn't touch her, she turned and looked at them.

"Naru please get away from him!"Kakashi begged.

"No..."she said and shook her head.

"See Kakashi...she knows who is her family."  
"You are not her family!"he snarled.

"Correction. I have raised her... I am -…. we take care for her."he said.

"We do too."he snarled.

"Really we didn't leave her in that river..."Kakashi froze and growled.

"We didn't-"  
"Didn't have a choice."  
"Naru please! Remember me!"he said, she looked at him.  
"She is going with me."Itachi said.

"No she will come with me!"Kakashi said.

"Why not let her choose?"Itachi said. Naru looked at the both.

"I know what is best for her I am her sensei!"Kakashi said, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"You were her sensei! I have raised her and trained her fully."Itachi said and pulled her back, she whimpered.

"Naru!"

"Naru."  
"Naru!"

"Naru.."Itachi said, she panted and fell to her knees holding her head crying.

"I don't know!"she yelled.

"Naru we know you... we wouldn't hurt you."Kakashi said.

"But... you all...left me... Itachi-..."she said.

"Naru, Please they are dangerous."Kakashi whispered to her, she whined and jumped up she ran out past them all.

"Good job."Itachi said, Sasuke growled and ran at him, he spun around and kicked Sasuke back. "Don't I don't care enough now."he said, Sasuke panted and growled.

"She will come home with us."Kakashi growled.

"She will come home with me." he said.

"Shouldn't we find her first?"Sakura said. They nodded, Itachi smirked and jumped out of the window, Kakashi growled and followed the other two followed him. They walked through the roads, Itachi searched for her chakra, he felt it going on the fritz. He growled and ran they followed him quickly, he ran to the woods, he seen foot steps and then drag marks, he walked in followed them, suddenly he heard a scream, he growled and ran in a little ways, there was a run down building in front of them.

* * *

Review :)

They finally know the truth :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Full summary: On their way back from a mission they are attacked, Naru goes over a waterfall and disappears, she wakes up with no memory of her past, Itachi found her and now takes care of her. Years later she meets Kakashi again, and they start to hang out, he finds out who she is and they go back with Itachi as well, but Naru may not be ready to face the demons of her past yet, she is torn between her past life and her present._

_Disclaimer:Don't own it... like normal. I'm just borrowing the info, characters, etc. Characters will somewhat be different... and some will not even be in the story, some things will not happen and if you don't like it hit the back button now!_

_Warnings: M- (its rated M for a reason people!) but... for Language, some sexual scenes (con, and non con.) little violence, that should be it for this one..._

_What you need to know about this story before you start: Good Akatsuki except Madara! No Orochimaru! (so that mean no dumb-ass prick "bad" Sasuke) Sarutobi is dead but from age! Tsunade hokage earlier. _

**_The pairing is KakaNaru, but a lite ItaNaru, lit very very little of SasuSaku._**

**Character Ages ** **Naru: 20 ** **Sasuke: 20 ** **Sakura: 20 ** **Kakashi: 33 ** **Itachi: 25**

* * *

Itachi ran through the halls and searched the rooms with the team behind him, they finally found the room, Tobi stood there doing the tiger sign and paused he growled, Itachi ran at him and hit him in the side, he flew to the other side.

"I will get her Itachi."he growled and disappeared, Itachi growled and walked over, Naru was crying hard and struggling a little, he looked at the cuffs.

"Yo...Hatake come here."he said, Kakashi growled and walked over. "Hit the cuff with your chidori."

"But-"  
"Do it!"he snarled, Kakashi sighed and activated it, he hit the cuff Naru cried out a little but the chains opened he stopped before he hit her wrist, he deactivated and watched, Itachi pulled her up, she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. He sighed and held her, she whimpered and cried. After a few minutes, he set her on the table she had been on and lifted her shirt, the seal was red but nothing really out of place.

"Are you alright?"he asked, she sniffled and nodded. "Good. Now let's get you out of here."he said.

"She is not going with you! She has been missing for seven years!"Kakashi said.

"That is not my fault."  
"Let her come home to her real home."Kakashi said.

"Naru?"he asked, she looked at him and shrugged. "Fine we will go but if anything happens I will take her and go."he said, he turned his back and Naru hopped on his back, they walked out of the building and headed back to their rooms, Itachi walked to their room and slammed the door in their faces.

"Naru are you sure you want to go?"he whispered.

"I don't know..."she said and looked down.

"As I said...if its to bad I will leave and so will you if you want."he said, she smiled and nodded he kissed her lips gently then opened the door, they grabbed their stuff, Naru grabbed her pack and stood up, she took a step and gasped when her foot throbbed, she yelped and fell, Kakashi caught her and held her bridal style, she blushed and laid there.

"Sprained foot?"he said, she nodded.

"I will carry you."he said, Itachi glared at that but stayed silent.

They started their long trek back to the village, Kakashi kept smiling like an idiot, he was shaking inside knowing Naru was alive and in his arms right now. Sasuke kept glaring at Itachi, he sighed and looked at him, he froze but continued with the glare.

"Little brother..knock it off, you don't know the truth so your anger is ridiculous. Grow up."  
"Ugh... well... maybe... but you will explain...you took care of Naru...so I guess I will listen."he huffed, Naru peeked at Itachi, he smiled and kissed her head, Kakashi almost growled at that, they walked on, Itachi henged, Naru saw it and started to.

"No...Naru...you are fine."Itachi said, she slumped a little then nodded.

They traveled through the woods and finally made it close to the leaf village gates.

"Kakashi.."Naru said quietly, he looked at her.

"Yeah?"  
"Did you mean what you said in the town?"

"What?"

"You think I am cute?"she asked.

"Of course...why?"he said smiling at her.

"No reason..."she said.

"Don't lie..."  
"I'm not..."she said.,Itachi watched it all and sighed he watched her set her head on Kakashi's shoulder and fall asleep smiling. _I don't want her hurt...even if I have to kidnap and hide her away.._ he thought they walked into the village and headed to the kage tower, Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Enter."she said, Naru was still asleep, they walked in and shut the door.

"Team Kakashi."she said looking at them. "What's up?"she asked.

"We need private..."Kakashi said, she nodded and activated the privacy jutsu.

"What's this about?"she asked.

"While on the mission we met someone... well two someones."he said, Itachi dropped the henge, she jumped a little.

"Wait wait... I can explain..."Kakashi said quickly.

"What?"

"We had to bring him back, it was the only way we could get her to come back."

"Who to come back?"she asked, Kakashi looked down at the girl.

"Say hi to Naru."he said, she gasped and stood up, she walked over, Naru groaned and looked around, she jumped when she seen Tsunade.

"Naru? Is that really you?"she asked tears starting to fall.

"Who-?"she said.

"What?"Tsunade asked.

"It seems she lost her memory..."Kakashi said.

"Where have you been?"

"With me... I found her and took her in."he said. "I have been training her with the others."he said.

"Didn't you ever think of bringing her here?!"

"Why?! I knew what happened here! I wasn't going to send her back to this place!"he snapped, Sasuke looked at him in awe.

"Itachi... you are a wanted criminal...but since you have kept our Naru safe..-"  
"I don't even know you people..."she said looking at them, she slid down quickly from Kakashi and backed up her back hit the door.

"Naru... please."Kakashi said.

"Naru."Itachi said, she ran over and held Itachi's side tight and buried her face in his side, he sighed and held her. "As you see she was happy with me... and we were fine."he said.

"She belongs to this village."

"She is not an object! She is a person! She doesn't belong to anyone! It is her choice."he snarled they all looked at him shocked, Naru held his hand gently, he took a breath in and calmed down.

"Fine...Naru... you choose."Tsunade said and looked at her, she whimpered and bit her lip. "I can give your memory back...if you choose to.."she said, Naru looked at Itachi he looked at her and smiled. She stepped forward a little, Tsunade put a hand on her head and pumped chakra into her mind finding the blocks and opening them, Naru moaned and grabbed her head as 13 years of memories came flying back into her mind, she fell to her knees and whined Itachi bent down and rubbed her back, she leaned in his chest and cried a little, he wrapped his arms around her, Kakashi shook a little watching it. She panted and stared down as all the times with the team and pranks she did all the villagers treating her horribly everything hit her. Itachi helped her stand, Kakashi stepped forward.

"Kaka-sensei?"she said, he sighed and looked at her and smiled, she moved forward and held him, he held her tight again. She pulled back and sighed she looked at each of them and looked at Itachi again, he looked upset she walked over and hugged him again, he smiled and looked at her.

"So Naru?"  
"I don't know still... I missed being here...sorta... but I love Itachi and I don't want to leave him..."she said and looked at them.

"Well-"  
"Can he stay here? If he stays with no problems then I will... too."she said.

"No Naru."Itachi said.

"But Ita-"  
"Naru enough!"he barked, she looked down and bit her lip. "I will stay for a bit, but I will henge..."he said, Tsunade nodded.

"You can stay at well her place to still here... and its been kept clean.."she said, they nodded and left, Naru looked down the whole time upset about Itachi. Kakashi seen that and growled a little, she walked out, he grabbed Itachi's arm tight, he looked at him.

"If I hear you snap at her again you will be dealing with me. Got it!"he snarled, he hummed and jerked away and walked out.

* * *

Review please:)

Sorry its been so long since I updated :)


End file.
